Anna
Kristen Bell Livvy Stubenrauch (criança nos diálogos) Katie Lopez (criança nas canções) Agatha Lee Monn (adolescente) Érika Menezes (diálogos) Gabi Porto (canções) Eduarda Móras (criança nos diálogos) Hannah Zeitoune (criança nas canções) Gabi Guimarães (adolescente) }} Princesa Anna de Arendelle é a protagonista do filme de 2013 da Disney, Frozen: Uma Aventura Congelante. Ela é a irmã destemida, corajosa, e inocentemente estranha da poderosa rainha da neve Elsa, e embarca em uma perigosa jornada para salvar seu reino de um inverno eterno. Ela é dublada por Kristen Bell. Sobre Biografia oficial da Disney Quando Anna é amaldiçoada por sua irmã distante, a Rainha da Neve, a única esperança de Anna de reverter a maldição é sobreviver a uma viagem perigosa mas emocionante através de uma paisagem gelada e implacável. Junta com seus novos amigos, Anna tem que correr contra o tempo, conquistar os elementos e batalhar contra um exército de bonecos de neve ameaçadores para poder derreter o coração congelado. Personalidade Ao contrário de sua mais velha, Elsa, Anna é muito excêntrica, desajeitada, e esta longe de ser elegante. Ela geralmente age antes de pensar e pode ser bastante impulsiva, mas é muito inocente, no entanto. Ela é uma garota de espírito livre, que sonha em sair do seu castelo. Anna também é muito romântica, sonhando com o momento da cerimônia de coroação de Elsa, para finalmente poder se casar. Também pode haver um pouco de ingenuidade sobre ela, como ela acredita em se casar com alguém imediatamente se o coração lhe dizer isso, embora só o conheça em um dia. E, embora seja seja ingênua ocasionalmente, Anna está longe de ser fraca, e é mostrada para ser muito hábil em combate e defesa física, como visto quanto ela lutou contra os lobos, gigante neve guarda-costas de Elsa Marshmallow, assim como quando ela socou Hans fora do navio após o cena climática nos fiordes. Embora ela valorize romances, é deixado bem claro que o tesouro mais valioso de Anna é seu relacionamento com sua irmã. Desde a infância, Anna foi vista muito próxima de Elsa, e sempre esteve feliz com a oportunidade de passar um tempo com ela. E, com o passar dos anos, as irmãs se afastaram, e o coração de Anna partido continuou a tentar uma e outra vez, tentar conseguir conquistar sua irmã, mas devido à poderosa magia de Elsa, ela foi considerada muito perigosa, até que, através do amor de Anna, Elsa aprendeu a controlar suas magias de gelo, permitindo-lhe terminar a sua "prisão" dentro dos muros do palácio e, finalmente, compartilhar um tempo com sua irmã. Aparência fisíca Anna é uma menina bonita com uma figura esbelta e pele clara. Ela tem olhos azuis, cabelo loiro-morango amarrado em duas tranças, e tem um pouquinho de sardas (um traço que ela divide com sua irmã, Elsa, a Rainha da Neve). Ela também tem uma raia loira platinada no lado direito de seu cabelo, devido a um acidente em que ela foi atingida pela magia de Elsa, quando ela e Elsa eram pequenas. No começo do filme, ela usa um vestido verde, e seu cabelo esta amarrado em um coque. Ela também usa um colar preto, com uma pedra de esmeralda. Por baixo do vestido, ela usa meia-calça branca e sapatos pretos, estilo Mary Jane. Sua roupa mais famosa consiste em um vestido azul escuro com um corpete preto, blusa azul claro, e botas pretas. Ela também usa uma capa destacável magenta com um boné magenta correspondente. Desenvolvimento Design e caracterização thumb|left|Anna em sua versão protagonista, em 3D. Anna tem características faciais perceptíveis de uma heroína típica da Disney, incluindo olhos grandes, lábios finos e um nariz pequeno. Sua aparência física tem atraído muitas comparações entre ela e Rapunzel de Enrolados, embora elas tenham diferenças consideráveis. Os olhos de Anna são um pouco mais virados para cima, suas bochechas são mais cheias, o rosto e o queixo são mais redondos e as sobrancelhas e os cílios são mais grossos do que de Rapunzel Ela também tem mais sardas do que Rapunzel, tendo até mesmo nos seus ombros. As sobrancelhas de Anna tem uma dobra quando elas se movem e ela tem músculos no pescoço predominantes, que aparecem quando ela fala. A roupa de aventura de Anna contém as cores magenta, preto, azul claro e escuro, com desenhos florais na parte de baixo do seu vestido. Voz A atriz Kristen Bell foi escolhida para dublar Anna, ao falar de seus sentimentos ao conseguir o papel, Bell disse: "Desde que eu tinha 4 anos, eu sonhava em estar em um filme da Disney". Então, ela completou dizendo: "Foi o primeiro objetivo que estabeleci para mim mesma. Parecia que isso não era real". Ela descreveu os filmes da Disney como "Os únicos que (Ela) assistia inúmeras vezes quando era criança" e que "Sabia todas as falas de A Pequena Sereia". Além disso, disse que amava o filme Aladdin. Quando perguntada sobre seu personagem favorito da Disney, Bell disse: "Ariel de A Pequena Sereia, porque eu acho que foi uma mudança para a Disney, onde uma protagonista feminina- a "princesa", penso - não quer apenas encontrar seu amor. Ela cantava: "Eu quero estar onde as pessoas estão / Eu quero ver o mundo / Eu quero me aventurar fora da minha zona de conforto". Bell descreve sua primeira reação quando descobriu que estava no elenco: "Eu estava muito feliz". Aparições ''Frozen: Uma Aventura Congelante'' O Início thumb|250px|Jovem Anna inconsciente nos braços de Elsa depois do acidente. Quando mais novas, Anna e Elsa gostavam da vida de princesas, passando a maior parte do seu tempo usando poderes mágicos de Elsa sobre o gelo e a neve para criar maravilhas de inverno para sua apreciação sempre que quisessem. Uma noite, a jovem Anna foi até a cama de Elsa e pediu para brincar como ela estava muito bem acordada para dormir. Elsa fez uma brincadeira com a escova de sua irmã até que foi sugerido que elas construissem um boneco de neve, em que Elsa concorda feliz. As irmãs vão para a sala do trono do palácio e criam um campo de inverno de neve, desfrutando de seu tempo com muita alegria até Elsa atingir acidentalmente Anna com a sua magia, deixando-a inconsciente. Quer Brincar na Neve? thumb|left|250px|Anna de luto pela perda de seus pais na porta do quarto de Elsa. Horrorizada, Elsa apela para seus pais, o rei e a rainha, que se apressam em cena. O rei olha pela biblioteca real e é capaz de encontrar um mapa para um vale, e o rei dos trolls, Pabbie, informa-lhes que Anna pode ser curada, embora por sorte ela não foi atingida no coração, pois isso poderia ser fatal. Pabbie então informa a família real que, embora a magia de Elsa seja bonita, ela não deve aprender a controlá-la e deixar o medo consumi-la, pois coisas horríveis irão ocorrer. O rei garante que vai ajudar Elsa a aprender a esconder seus poderes, e antes de partir, Pabbie apaga as memórias de Anna sobre as habilidades de Elsa, acreditando que é melhor ela esquecer completamente dos momentos místicos compartilhados, embora reorganize as memórias para fazê-la parecer como se eles estavam brincando na neve normal, ao contrário da neve criada por Elsa. Para reforçar ainda mais a segurança, Anna e Elsa foram forçadas a se separar, bem como mantidas dentro dos muros do palácio para não pôr em perigo os outros cidadãos. Anos se passaram e, com isso, a amizade de Anna e Elsa retornou mais uma vez. Ao longo dos anos, Anna passou a maior parte de seus dias em execução ao longo das paredes do palácio, brincando e gastando praticamente todo o seu tempo sozinha ou com seus pais, até que um dia, enquanto estava de férias, o rei e a rainha foram mortos em uma tempestade poderosa, provocando o naufrágio do navio depois de ser atingido por ondas monstruosas. A notícia terrível devastou Anna, e a jovem princesa tentou reunir-se com sua irmã mais uma vez, a necessidade de seu amor e conforto para passar pela tragédia. No entanto, como sempre, Elsa permaneceu em seu quarto, até mesmo durante os funerais dos monarcas, deixando ambas as irmãs para lamentar e seguir em frente com a tragédia. Dia da Coroação thumb|250px|"Uma Vez na Eternidade" Passado mais algum tempo, Elsa tinha finalmente atingido a idade em que ela era elegível para ser coroada rainha de Arendelle. Todo o reino estava em polvorosa, com membros da realeza visitando a terra em honra de sua majestade. Anna não poderia estar mais animada. No momento em que os portões foram liberados, a princesa deixou o palácio e entrou na aldeia para explorar as imagens e sons que ela não experimentou há anos. Durante o seu passeio, Anna esbarra com um príncipe vizinho, Hans das Ilhas do Sul. A princesa torna-se imediatamente encantada com o príncipe encantado, e ela finalmente chega perto de seu sonho de encontrar o seu romance. thumb|left|250px|Anna e Elsa no baile da coroação. Seu encontro com Hans é interrompido pelos sinos informando o reino da coroação, avisando que Elsa está preparada para assumir o lugar no trono, forçando Anna para correr. Na igreja, Anna está orgulhosa por sua irmã como ela é coroada, embora eles não falam até mais tarde naquela noite na celebração. Assistindo a multidão amigável, Anna e Elsa falam pela primeira vez em um bom tempo, elogiando uma a outra e rindo, se dando como antigamente. Mas antes que as coisas podem ir mais longe, as irmãs são introduzidos para o Duque esnobe de Weselton que oferece a Elsa sua primeira dança como rainha. Elsa timidamente nega, mas oferece a mão de Anna, o que resulta em uma cena cômica, deixando ambas as irmãs em um estado de humor vertiginoso. Quanto Anna comenta sobre como ela deseja que as coisas eram sempre assim, Elsa informa-lhe que, infelizmente, simplesmente não pode ser. Quanto ela pergunta por que, Elsa não reponde adequadamente. Amor Cego thumb|250px|"Vejo uma Porta Abrir" Entristecida, Anna vai embora, à beira das lágrimas, justamente quando ela esbarra em Hans uma vez que ele oferece uma valsa. Anna concorda e a dança romântica logo leva a uma data em torno da cidade. Anna e Hans passam a se conhecer um ao outro, descobrindo que eles têm muito em comum de interesses para relacionamentos entre irmãos. Anna se apaixona por Hans, finalmente, acreditando que ela vai deixar de viver a vida dolorosa de um solitário. Aparentemente, Hans sente o mesmo e retorna as afeições de florescência. Os dois tornam-se tão perto que, até o final de seu encontro, Hans propõe que eles se casem, para a qual Anna concorda imediatamente. Eles voltam para a sala do trono para pedir a bênção de Elsa. Elsa imediatamente nega, fazendo com que Anna perca paciência. Vendo que as coisas estão fora do seu controle, Elsa ordena o fim da festa e as portas são fechadas, para que Anna imediatamente causa um alvoroço com o coração partido, não querendo passar a vida presa, sozinha e dentro do palácio de novo. Maldição de Elsa thumb|left|250px|Anna conhece Kristoff. O confronto entre as irmãs torna-se cada vez maior, até que, de raiva cega, Elsa atira acidentalmente maciços picos de gelo de sua mão, quase atingindo os convidados, incluindo Anna. Horrorizada com o que ela fez e a reação que recebeu, Elsa foge. O Duque de Weselton ordena a seus homens para agarrá-la, mas a ex-rainha foge para as montanhas. Sentindo que a culpa é dela, Anna é voluntaria para ir atrás dela e deixa Hans responsável durante a viagem. Sem ter idéia de onde ela está indo, Anna logo chega o Posto de Comércio do Oaken e Spa, onde conhece Kristoff, um homem das montanhas que decide ajudar Anna depois que ela pagar pelo equipamento da montanha e pelas cenouras de sua rena, e melhor amigo, Sven. O trio segue, enfrentando perigos como os lobos e os penhascos ao longo do caminho. Conhecendo Olaf thumb|250px|Conhecendo Olaf, o boneco de neve. Como o equipamento é destruído no processo, Anna pede para Kristoff abandonar ela e voltar para casa. No entanto, Sven convence-lo a fazer o contrário, e a viagem continua. Enquanto isso, Elsa, desde então, criou uma nova casa para si mesma, um enorme palácio de gelo sobre as montanhas do norte, e mostra-se muito feliz, agora que ela está livre para usar seus poderes sem o medo de prejudicar ninguém, jurando nunca mais voltar a Arendelle desde aquele dia. O grupo de tropeça em cima de um boneco encantado chamado Olaf. Apesar de assustada com a criatura mágica no início, Anna logo se lembra que Olaf era um boneco de neve que ela e Elsa construiram quando crianças, e ele aparentemente foi reconstruído em algum momento após o seu exílio. Ela pergunta se ele sabe onde encontrar sua irmã e, felizmente, ele diz que sim. Gélido Coração thumb|left|250px|Anna tenta convencer Elsa, sem sucesso. Olaf leva o resto a caminho para o palácio de Elsa, e eles chegam antes do tempo. Elsa é inicialmente mostrada bastante feliz em ver sua irmã novamente, mas seus temores de machucá-la novamente em breve superam ela, e ela pede a ela para sair para sua própria segurança. Anna garante a Elsa que não há nenhuma razão para ter medo, mas ela se recusa a ouvir, querendo sua irmã para voltar para casa para Arendelle onde ela vai viver sua vida livremente, assim como ela sempre quis. Anna se recusa mais uma vez, dizendo a Elsa sobre a maldição acidental e que ela precisa corrigi-la. Chocada e decepcionado com ela, Elsa entra em pânico, perde o controle sobre seus poderes de novo e, acidentalmente, atingie Anna, mais uma vez, porém, desta vez, no coração. Não percebendo, Elsa ordena sua irmã para deixar mais uma vez o palácio, sendo levada pelos guarda-costas. O monstro de neve, chamado Marshmallow por Olaf, persegue os amigos para fora e para longe da frente do castelo. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Frozen Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Heroínas Categoria:Personagens sob feitiço Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Personagens europeus Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Principais protagonistas Categoria:Personagens do Disney INFINITY Categoria:Personagens icônicos Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens animados Categoria:Personagens de live-action Categoria:Disney Princesas não-oficiais